


A Letter From Home

by Jessica0016



Category: Fairy Tail, Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica0016/pseuds/Jessica0016
Summary: A soldier recieves a letter from a stranger only to find that the stranger is the one thing they never realized they were missing.





	A Letter From Home

Natsu was watching the sunset over Fiore. It was the most radiant shade of orange he'd ever seen. The guys often made fun of his girly fascination with sunsets but he was never one to care for what others thought of him. Setting suns and looking up at the stars had always put his heart at ease after a long day. Not to mention he had the best view from the roof of the barracks. Especially during the long and hard days being deployed across the country. Ever since the tragedy in Fiore him and his comrades barely got time to go home and see their failies. Not that Natu had much of a family outside of his military family anyways.

"I thought I'd find you here." Natsu didn't bother to look Grays way as Gray climbed onto the roof. Natsu already knew it was Gray from his scent. He also knew Erza was with him. Erza was one of very few women who had managed to make it into the miitary. Not to mention those who did manage to get in didn't uaualy atick around long.

"You hould get sme rest, Natsu. We are to assist in the Fiore rebuilding of Fiore in the morning," explained Erza.

"In a bit," was all Natsu said.

Erza opened her mouth, probably to insist he go rest immediately when Sergeant Jellal Fernandez called out to him.

"Natsu! Get down here, you have mail." Perplexed, Natsu jumped down from the roof without making a sound.

"Mail? I don't have anyone to write me mail."

But Jellal just shrugged and exclaimed "it has your name on it and there's ony one Natsu Dragneel."

Natsu could hear a mumbled remark from Gray that deserved him the middle finger before Natsu took the envelope from Jellal. It did indeed have his name on it which just confused him even more.

"We'll meet you inside when you're done," Gray said as he and Erza left him alone with the mysterious letter.

Natsu walked over to sit below a tree far enough to give him privacy but close enough should anything happen. The writing on the letter was beautiful curive, as if they wrote like this all the time. Curiosity won him over as he opened it gently. He didn't recieve mail and wanted to preserve the moment as much as he could. He didn't know a mere piece of paper could make his heart beat so fast. He was even beginning to feel kind of anxious. How ridiculous. With a mental shake he flattened the papers, surprised by how much wa actually there. How could someone he had never met have so much to say?

"Dear Natsu. It's nice to meet you. My name is Lucy Heartfilia and I am a Celestial wizard. I live in Magnoliacity and get most of my work from doing jobs as a wizard. I spend most of my spare time volunteering at the homeless shelter. I try to do my best to help those who need it most, but one person can only do so much. Most of the people in our shelter are veterans. During my conversation with one of our regular veterans he had informed me that it was thanks to the constant flow of loving letters from his family back home that encouraged him and gave him strength to face each day, no matter how hard it was. I thought to myself, 'Maybe if I write to a soldier, I may be able to help them as well. Even if only a little.' And that's how I found myself writing you this letter. I found your profile on the Write A Soldier website and couldn't help but feel some sort of connection with you. It sounds kind of weird, I know. I just wanted you to know how much I appreciate what you and everyone else out on the front are doing for us and I want to be able to help you in any small way I can. Even if it means only being a shoulder you can cry on or lending you an ear to hear your troubles. You're not alone, you have me now. That is if you want me... Sorry, I've never done this before and I'm kind of nervous... Let's see, what else... Some things about me, well I have this novel I've been working on..." And so the letter from Lucy continued.

Natsu hadn't realized that the more he read, the wider his smile became. He even found himself chuckling when he mentioned her best friend Levy trying to et her up with some random men. By the end of it Natsu had already read the letter three times and felt like he had known Lucy for years.

Feeling lighter than he had in years, Natsu got up and walked over to the barracks to retrieve a paper and pencil, grinning like an idiot the entire time. They continued like that for months, sending letters fll of secrets back and forth like a lifeline. Suddenly they knew each other inside and out. Lucy had told Natsu about how her mother died and how her father had abused her as a child. In return, Natsu told Lucy all about Igneel and his disappearance and hi life long search for his long lost father. He poured his soul out in a way he never had before. Natsu considered hikmself a very laid back person, but even he wasn't usually one to tell a stranger his life story. But Lucy was different. She made him feel like the world had colour again. Suddenly his life had a purpose that didn't revolve around war.

Erza and Gray had learned about the letters the day after Natsu recieved the very first one months ago. Natsu suspected it was because he couldn't hide the light that had somehow seeped into his very soul. How he couldn't erase the smile that was always on his face. Not that he wanted to anyway. Erza thought it was wonderful he had Lucy. Gray never passed up an opprtunity to bug Natsu about his "secret lover". Once Natsu would have shoved him off the roof and denied it. However, recently Natsu would just smile his cheeky smile and not say anything as his cheeks turned pink. He seemed to be smiling a lot lately. Even Jellal had commented on his improved mood lately. Natsu wasn't an eager person for work, but lately he hadn't seem to mind it so much.

Natsu was sitting at the dinner table with Erza and Gray while reading his latest letter from Lucy when he read something that made his blood freeze. He reread it to make sure there was no mistake. "I told you how my ex-boyfriend Sting and I broke up a couple months ago, right? Well I've been wanting to tell somebody but been too afraid to do so. But I can't hide it anymore and I feel like I'm going to burst if I don't tell someone soon! I'm pregnant with his child... I know, I was shocked, too. I don't know what to do... I want to raise the child as my own, but I don't know if I'm ready to be a single mother... What if I'm not a good parent? What if I can't make enough money to support them well enough? These thoughts keep running through my mind, but I can't bring myself to even consider parting with the baby, I've already become so attached... I'm scared Natsu..."

Natsu didn't finish reading the letter as he rushed over to his bunk and opeed the small wooden box that contained every one of Lucys letters. He had memorized every word of every letter. He even had some photos she had sent him. There was one of her and her best friend Levy shopping in a bookstore; one of Lucy working' and one of her and her celestial spirits whom she loved so much. Lucy was stunning in all of them. Needless to say Natsu felt breathless everytime he looked at them. His heart raced each time he recieved a leter from her and everytime he reread the old ones before going to sleep. She was constantly on his mind and it showed. He didn't realize till it was too late that he was uncontrollab;y in love with her. In love with a woman he had never met. And he didn't care. He finally found the letter that briefly mentioned her now ex-boyfriend Sting. It explained how she left him once he struck her after confronting him for cheating on her. Natsu remembered it because it had made his blood boil and he had accidentally burnt down the barracks from his rage. There was still scorch marks on it from where he was holding it...

Before he realized what he was doing he went to headquarters to speak with Jellal.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy was hovering over her toilet, trying to keep her hair out of her face as her stomach tried to empty itself of the food she never had. Her morning sickness wasn't as bad as when it first started, but that didn't make it any better to deal with first thing in the morning. After a few quiet minutes she got up on shaky legs and rest her head on the cold wall and took some deep soothing breaths, Once the room stopped spinning she went to get dressed.

It was Saturday and she was going to the shelterfor volunteering like she did every week. It was her regular routine that had helped her keep her cool during this stressful time. No one knew about the pregnancy except Natsu, and she was sure Levy at least suspected by now. Lucy would tell her soon. When she was ready.

After changing into some simple but comfortable clothes Lucy put on some lip gloss and checked her reflection. Not that she had anyone to impress or anything but it didn't hurt to try and look good. However her bump was now becoming more and more noticable. She shook her head but smiled and rested her hand on her little bump. The father may not be the best man ever but she was going to love the child all the same. She already felt a possessiveness for her baby. She had been reading and talking to it constantly. She felt less alone that way. She couldn't help but wondered what Natsu thought about the situation.

Lucys smile slipped from her face. He probably thought she was crazy. For keeping the child or trying to raise it on her own, she didn't know. Probably both. She wouldn't be surprised if he told her just how dumb she was in the next letter. If he bothered to continue writing her... The thought sent a tear down her face and she hurried to brush it off. It's true she had gotten unusually attached to Natsu over the past few months. Somehow he had mended her broke heart. Her worn out soul. She had the photo of him from his online profile from the Write A Soldier website but nothing else. She couldn't help but notice how amazing he looked. Especially in uniform... Lucy could feel her cheeks turn hot and quickly changed the train of her thoughts. These mood swings were driving her crazy. Or was it the thought of Natsu himself?

Lucy began walking to the shelter as she pondered the idea. He was handsome. Very handsome actually.. And he had been so sweet to her over the last few months. So supportive and understanding. He had managed to fill a hole in her life she didn't realize was there. She never felt so at home as when she was reading his letters. She'd come to love how his words always looked lopsided and awkward. How he always called her beautiful when she sent him photos. It always felt like her heart would burst out of her chest she loved him so much. Right then Lucy covered her mouth with realization. Somehow she had come to love her soldier without knowing. Oh god.. How would she be able to send him letters now? Should she tell him? If she did what would happen? Would he disappear? The mere thought made her physically sick and she had to stop beside a bush to make sure she wouldn't be sick. Calm down Lucy, she reprimanded herself. Get through the day first, panic later. With that thought Lucy straightened and hurried on to the shelter.

When Lucy entered the shelter Mira waved in welcome before returning to the man she had been assisting. Lucy waved back with a smile and quickly disappeared in the back room to put on an apron. She was on serving duty today and she was going to do her damnedest not to get distracted so she could give them her full attention. With a new resolve she stormed out with determination.

It wasn't long before Lucy felt exhaustion hit her. But she did her best not to show it. The shelter was always busy and they needed as much help as they could get. When she felt the pain grow she found herself thinking of Natsu. Strong, determined and stubborn. Even in his letters you could tell he wasn't one to give up. Because of that Lucy was determined not to give up either. If Natsu could go to war, she could continue serving.

Mira, who had been serving food at the front, came to Lucy with a mishcevious smile. Lucy wasn't sure she wanted to know, so she didn't ask. Mira was always up to something and sometimes being oblivious was best.

"Lucy can you go serve food at the front? I'm going to sit down for a bit" Mira asked with a smile that would have seemed innocent on anyone else.

"Sure thing Mira" Lucy set the dishes in the sink before making her way to the front, brushing food off her apron. She looked up at the line of veterans waiting for food when her heart suddenly stopped.

"N-Natsu...?" She new her eyes had to be huge now. It wasn't possible. He was supposed to be in Fiore rebuilding the city. And as far as she new he didn't have a twin. And there was no way someone else looked the way he did. Sure she had only seen the one photo of him, but she held that photo close to her heart and looked at it everyday. She had practically memorized everything about him. So why was he here? Then it happened. Natsu looked at Lucy and gave her the most heart wrenching smile she had ever seen. For the first time in her life Lucy felt she might pass out from a man's smile. How is that even possible? And God how can he look so good? Turned out his photo didn't do him justice. Looking so good should be illegal! And by God that smile could kill somebody! Even now Lucy felt her heart could be heard across the room. Natsu suddenly rushed towards her.

"Luce! Are you alright? You look like you're gonna pass out." He pulled a chair out and had her sit down. She wouldn't be surprised if she did pass out... "Luce? Luce, why are you crying?" Natsu seemed alarmed as he brushed a tear off her cheek. Lucy hadn't realized she was crying. Now that he pointed it out it like something in her snapped and suddenly she couldn't stop. She felt Natsu pull her close into a firm hug. She cried into his chest and was distantly aware of just how muscular he was underneath. After a couple minutes of embarrassing sobbing, Lucy pulled back and gave a awkward smile.

"I'm sorry Natsu. I didn't mean to burst into tears in you like that. I was just so surprised and overwhelmed, I just...." She shook her head in embarrassment. Without thinking she blurted out what had been on her mind. "Natsu, why are you here?" This time Natsu was the one who looked embarressed. After an awkward moment he signed and looked her in the eyes.

"I got your letter. About the baby."

"I'm sorry!" Lucy tried to hold back more tears. Why was she so emotional today?! "I know it's stupid and I don't blame you if you're mad or think I'm an idiot for my decision but I can't abandon him/her! I don't want to be alone anymore and I want to raise this child whether I have help or not. I need this chick and they need me..." Lucy covered her eyes with her hands in an attempt to stop the tears but it didn't work. She couldn't look at him anymore. His opinion was the only one she cared about, but what would she do if he was disgusted with her decision. She couldn't bare to think about it...

Lucy felt a warm and gentle tug on her wrists and suddenly there was another warm and gentle pressure on her cheeks where the tears had left trails. She looked up at him just as he went to kiss her nose. She must have looked stunned cause he gave her she most adorable abashed smile ever.

"You're not alone, you have me now. I'm not mad and I could never think you were stupid. In fact I think what you're trying to do is very brave of you. So please... Let me help you and the child. Let me be by your side through all the hard times to come in the near and far future. I love you, Luce. I know it's ridiculous as we've only known each other a few months but I feel like it's been so much longer than that. My days aren't the same without you in it. I was so lost before you wrote to me for the first time three months ago. Now it's like I've been reborn and given a second chance and I want you to he a part of it. I want to be with you and the baby forever, if you'll have me..."

There was a heavy silence. Lucy was certain she forgot how to breathe as she recognized the words she had told him in her very first letter all those months ago. She had never seen someone look so intense before. She could see the determination and stubbornness in his eyes that she could hear in the letters he wrote her.

Before she knew it she had her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss shed dreamt of for months now. She could feel his body relax as he held her, returning her kiss with a cheeky and smug smile.

His eyes were shining as he asked teasingly, "is that a yes?" Lucy laughed and felt so relaxed and carefree it was like she was a completely different person from only a few moments ago.

"Yes."


End file.
